1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor assembly having two or more motors of different powers or diameters selectively attachable to the base thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a cylinder attached or secured to a base, and a motor secured to the base and coupled to the cylinder for actuating or driving the cylinder. The applicant has developed various kinds of air compressors, one of which has been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,112 to Chou, and also includes a single motor secured to the base for driving the cylinder. The cylinder may not be driven by another motor of different driving power or of different diameter. Another set of air compressor is further required and also includes a cylinder and a motor secured to the base and coupled together for allowing the cylinder to be actuated or driven by the other motor of different driving power or of different diameter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an air compressor assembly including two or more motors of different powers or diameters that may be selectively attachable to the base for providing different driving powers to the air compressor assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an air compressor assembly comprising a base including an upper portion and a lower portion, a cylinder attached to the base, a first motor secured to the upper portion of the base and including a spindle extended through the upper portion of the base, a first coupling means for coupling the spindle of the first motor to the cylinder, a second motor selectively secured to the lower portion of the base and including a spindle extended through the lower portion of the base, and a second coupling means for selectively coupling the spindle of the second motor to the cylinder. The motors may include different driving powers or different diameters for selectively actuating or driving the cylinder with different driving powers.
The first coupling means includes a pinion secured to the spindle of the first motor, a gear engaged with the pinion, a weight secured to the gear and rotated in concert with the gear and coupled to the cylinder. The weight may be rotatably secured to the base.
The cylinder includes a piston rod, the weight includes a shaft rotatably secured to the base, and includes an eccentric pin secured to the piston rod of the cylinder.
The base includes an opening formed therein, and a bearing engaged in the opening of the base, the shaft of the weight is secured to the bearing.
The base includes a peripheral flange extended outward therefrom and provided around the opening thereof, and foldable relative to the base for engaging with the bearing and for retaining the bearing in the opening of the base.
The second coupling means includes a weight secured to the spindle of the second motor and having an eccentric pin secured to the piston rod of the cylinder.
The upper portion of the base includes an aperture formed therein and at least one pair of first holes formed around the aperture of the base for selectively securing the second motor to the upper portion of the base, the lower portion of the base includes an orifice formed therein and at least one pair of second holes formed around the orifice of the base for selectively securing the first motor to the lower portion of the base.